The Baby
by DamonSalvatoresMate
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, so not so good at summaries. Bella and Edward go to a party and then Bella finds out that she is pregnant with his child. All human story, Main characters: Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett
1. Authors NoteSummary

**The Baby**

 **Hi everyone, this I my first fanfiction, so try not to judge. I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Summary : A boy in Bella and Edwards year is throwing a back to school party, there Bella and Edward get drunk and end up sleeping together in one of the bedrooms (they are already a couple), Bella then finds out that she is pregnant with Edwards baby.**

 **Main characters:**

 **Bella Swan**

 **Edward Cullen**

 **Jasper Whitlock**

 **Alice Cullen**

 **Rosalie Whitlock**

 **Emmett Cullen**

 **Minor Characters:**

 **Esme Cullen**

 **Carlisle Cullen**

 **Mr and Mrs Whitlock**

 **Ariadne Jones**

 **Charlie Swan**

 **Renee Swan**

 **Main pairings:**

 **Bella / Edward**

 **Alice / Jasper**

 **Esme/Carlisle**

 **Rosalie/Emmett**

 **I don't own any of these characters except for Ariadne Jones.**

 **Thanks everyone, I hope you all enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Party

 **The Baby**

 **Bella's POV**

I was racing around, trying to find something to wear to Newton's back to school party, finally I found a red skirt to wear with a black vest top and small heels.

Soon it was time for me to leave, as I went downstairs my mum and dad were in the living room watching soaps on the tv.

'Bye mum, bye dad, see you later. I said.

'Bye sweetheart, see you later, don't be too late coming home. Said mum.

Okay, I won't, love you. I said as I walked out of the door.

As I left the house, I started walking down the street as Mike didn't live too far from me.

I should probably introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan, I am 16 years old and am in my last year at comprehensive school, I also have a boyfriend called Edward and we have been together ever since we were 11 years old (in year 7).

As I neared Mike's house I could hear the loud music, so I walked up to the door and walked in and as I did I spotted my friends, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward and Emmett standing in the corner of the room.

Alice shouted 'Bella!' As I walked in, waving me over to them.

'Hey guys' I said.

'Hey Bella' they all said.

Edward then suddenly came up to me and kissed me, it was very soft and passionate. As we pulled away to breathe, Edward bent down to my ear and whispered.

'You look so sexy in that skirt and top'. He said.

'Thanks, you look so handsome as well'. I said.

Suddenly our friends were coughing behind us, so we botjh pulled away.

'Get a room you guys!' Siad Emmett, with a playful smile on his face.

'Maybe we will.' Edward said with a smirk.

Me and Edward then went off to get some drinks and do some dancing.

 ************ 2 Hours Later *************

I could feel myself becoming very drunk, and as I was wandering around the house, someone suddenly pulled me into one of the bedrooms, I was about to scream when I saw that it was only Edward.

'OMG, Edward!, what the hell!' I shouted.

'Come on love, I just wanted you all to myself' said Edward.

Just as I was about to reply, Edward began to kiss me, it was rough, but still a bit passionate and it also showed me how much he loved me, he then lowered me onto the bed and began to kiss me again and then we began to take all our clothes off and we were lost in our own passion.

 ********An Hour Later********

Once we were finished and had laid in each other's arms for a while, we both started to get dressed and went downstairs, we then decided that it was time for us to go, so we said our goodbyes to everyone and Edward then walked me home. Once we got to my house, Edward kissed me goodbye and then walked to his house.

When I got inside my house, I decided to go straight to bed as my parents had already gone to bed, so I headed upstairs, got changed into my pyjamas and got into bed.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I know it's quite a short chapter, still new to this and will try to make the chapters more longer in the future!**

 **Please let me know how you liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
